


A Surprise Delivery

by opossuns



Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cliche as all hell but who caaaaaaaares, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Restraints, Threesome, gender neutral reader, im debating tagging as a short one shot because i do kinda wanna... follow up, two buff deliverymen? how could i NOT poke fun at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossuns/pseuds/opossuns
Summary: The men on your porch don't look like the usual deliveryman, but then again, you don't think the usual deliveryman drops things off on Sunday.
Relationships: Stranger Entity Breekon/Stranger Entity Hope/Reader
Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978423
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Surprise Delivery

You open the door to two practically identical delivery men holding up a large package together. They're both gruff and muscular, handsome in a rugged, unrefined way, and towering over you. The one on the left looks you up and down.

"We've got a delivery," he says.

The one on the right continues, "Addressed to this residence."

Neither of them wait for an invitation and instead push past you, setting the package down. One of them hands you a slip and a pen. The other leans on the box, watching as you shut the door.

"Sign there, please."

"Bet you've been waiting for it, eh?"

You don't even know what it is, or who sent it, you tell them. Still, you sign the slip without a second thought. The deliverymen smile in unison when the pen clicks.

"Maybe you've got a secret admirer?" The one in the back suggests.

The one in the front takes the slip from you. "Or you'll recognize it."

"We got no return address."

"Doubt you'd return it anyway."

The one in the front moves back and the two of them open the box with little fanfare, pulling down cardboard to reveal a... pillory? It looks like one, but with a taller base and padded holes. You step closer, the deliverymen on each side of you, and notice, at the very top, an inconspicuous... wrinkled ribbon bow.

_Oh._

"We forgetting something, Hope?" One of them asks, looking at you.

The other one nods. "There were two more packages she sent, right, Breekon?"

They pick you up without warning, careful not to jostle you. "No idea where those ended up."

"Hm. Might have to compensate you."

They open the pillory and slide you in. You can barely stand up with how tall it is. One of them notices and holds you up while the other tugs your pants down to your ankles.

"Wouldn't be right to leave you empty-handed." The one holding you up steps closer, pressing himself against your bare skin. Even through the fabric of his jumpsuit, you can feel what else you really signed for.

"Or empty otherwise."

Sharp teeth nip just below your navel and hot breath traces over the ghostly marks of your last encounter with the Stranger. In the same moment, the fabric against you is replaced with the back of a hand. There's some shuffling and rustling behind you, then the pressure is back, warm and free. The mouth below kisses and bites as close as it can to the center of your desire. You want to turn back, to watch them, to know who is doing what and how they look when they run a tongue along curves or a hand down your back. You want to see how it feels when they both take you how they can, when your sighs reach them, when you squirm just right against them. They do what they can to wind you up, tighter and tighter still, close to letting go, then--

"Or, wait, was it the other way 'round?" The one holding you up pulls back.

The one below you brings his mouth away from you and clicks his all too familiar tongue. "Could've been. Want to trade?"

They both let go, everything built up tumbling away as they move into their new spots. And so the process starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> who the hell sends someone a pillory as a "thanks for the orgy" gift??


End file.
